


Look Up

by paperwar



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle XIII prompt "stars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1010nabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/gifts).



"Look at the stars," Kaname says, pointing out the window. "They're even brighter than they are at home."

"Do you think so?" Tooru closes their overnight bag, sliding it into the closet before joining him at the window and slipping an arm around him. Takashi comes around to the other side and does the same. They're on vacation, their first one together. Just two days in the mountains, but it's more than they'd ever been able to afford before. There's always rice to buy or something in the house to repair or a youkai who insists on paying for their help in some ridiculous currency (though Tooru thinks they've managed to dissuade future payments in flower petals and pebbles). 

This weekend escape is courtesy of Natori. He'd been given sole use of the guesthouse as a thank you by a director whose TV series he'd just done a guest performance on. This time, instead of asking Takashi to go with him, he'd offered the three of them the trip. "I'm too busy filming. And besides," he'd continued, shaking his head, "you three need the rest more than I do." 

"Sometimes," Tooru says now, "I look at the stars and I think -- oh, this is going to sound stupid."

"No, go on," Takashi encourages her. He leans over and kisses her neck. "Please."

She squeezes his hand. "Okay. These are the same stars I used to look at with my grandfather. These are the same stars I used to look at when I was cursed, and all I could think about was how I was going to die, and there was nobody to help me." She blinks hard. "And here are the same stars again, now, and I'm here with both of you."

Kaname starts rubbing her shoulders; she's always got a crick in them from hunching over books at work. She murmurs in appreciation and leans back into him, letting her eyes close.

"I know what you mean," Takashi says. "I never thought I'd look at the stars and not be alone when I did it." Her eyes bolt open. These kind of declarations still gut her, even now, when everything has changed: something about the matter-of-fact way he says them.

"Let's do lots of looking at the stars together," she says, then, easing herself away from Kaname's hands. Their room opens onto a small balcony. She steps out, drawing them both along. The stifling air of midsummer is reduced here to a gentle warmth. 

"Here," she says, and sits down. She tugs them down on either side of her. "Look up. Look up." She tilts her head to take in the sky. Kaname could be right; the stars might be brighter. It's dizzying, all those pinpricks of light, spreading out silent above them. "Those are the same stars, and you're not alone anymore, Takashi. None of us are." Her voice catches. And maybe she's being silly except both of them clutch her hands so fiercely she knows she's not, so she doesn't mind when tears drip off her upturned face onto her lap.

They're quiet for a couple of minutes, just staring upwards. "Thank you," Takashi says hoarsely, and kisses her, his face damp. He's more aggressive than usual, insistent, as he lowers her down onto the balcony, and then there's Kaname's hands, too, along her sides, teasing her legs apart. She shivers, losing track of whose hands are where, whose lips are moving where, what's her and what's them; she just knows that they're together, and that's all that matters. Under the stars that have always been there, and always will be.


End file.
